plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gallery of boosted seed packets
This is the gallery for Plant Food boosts. Boosted seed packets Boosted Background.png|Boosted plant background BoostPlants.png|List of boosted and unboostable plants in the 2.7 update PeashooterBoostedPacket.png|Boosted Peashooter Sunflower Boosted SP.png|Boosted Sunflower Wall-nut Boosted Seed Packet.png|Boosted Wall-nut Potato Mine Boosted.png|Boosted Potato Mine Cabbage-pult Boosted.png|Boosted Cabbage-pult Boosted Bloomerang2.png|Boosted Bloomerang Iceberg Lettuce Boosted.png|Boosted Iceberg Lettuce Bonk Choy Boosted.png|Boosted Bonk Choy Repeaterboost.png|Boosted Repeater Twin Sunflower Boosted.png|Boosted Twin Sunflower Boostsnowpea.png|Boosted Snow Pea Kernel-pultBoostedPacket.png|Boosted Kernel-pult Snapdragon Boosted.png|Boosted Snapdragon Spikeweed Boosted Seed Packet.png|Boosted Spikeweed SpringBeanBoostedPacket.png|Boosted Spring Bean Boostwoodtorch.png|Boosted Torchwood rockboosted.png|Boosted Spikerock Coconut Cannon Boosted.png|Boosted Coconut Cannon Threepeater Boost Seed Packet.png|Boosted Threepeater Squash Boosted.png|Boosted Squash Split Pea Boosted.png|Boosted Split Pea Chili Bean Boosted.png|Boosted Chili Bean Lightning Reed Boost Seed Packet.png|Boosted Lightning Reed Sucksboost.jpg|Boosted Pea Pod Melon-pult Boosted.png|Boosted Melon-pult Tallboost.jpg|Boosted Tall-nut WinterMelonBoostedPacket.png|Boosted Winter Melon Laserboost.jpg|Boosted Laser Bean Citron Boosted.png|Boosted Citron Starboost.jpg|Boosted Starfruit Infi-nut Boosted.png|Boosted Infi-nut Magnifying Grass Boosted.png|Boosted Magnifying Grass Mushrooms and Bean Boosted.png|Boosted Sun-shroom, Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom and Sun Bean BoostedHippie.png|Boosted Hypno-shroom PeanutSeedPackedAnimationPvZ2.gif|Boosted Pea-nut (animated) MagnetShroomSeedPackedAnimationPvZ2.gif|Boosted Magnet-shroom (animated) BoostedChomper.PNG|Boosted Chomper Lilyboost.png|Boosted Lily Pad TKBoost.png|Boosted Tangle Kelp BoostedBowlingBulbs.PNG|Boosted Bowling Bulb Boosted Homing Thistle.png|Boosted Homing Thistle Boosted Guacodile.png|Boosted Guacodile Pepperboost.jpg|Boosted Ghost Pepper UsNIGF5.jpg|Boosted Sweet Potato Ss+(2014-12-07+at+12.52.45).jpg|Boosted Sap-fling Boosted Pepper-pult.png|Boosted Pepper-pult Boosted Chard Guard.png|Boosted Chard Guard Boosted Fire Peashooter.png|Boosted Fire Peashooter Boosted Rotobaga.png|Boosted Rotobaga Boosted Stunion Seed.png|Boosted Stunion Boosted Dandelion Seed Packet.png|Boosted Dandelion Lava Guava's boosted Seed Pack with Sun Cost..png|Boosted Lava Guava Boosted Red Stinger.png|Boosted Red Stinger Akeebpack.png|Boosted A.K.E.E. Enduriansp.png|Boosted Endurian BoostedToadstoolSP.png|Boosted Toadstool Boosted Stallia.png|Boosted Stallia Cactussss.png|Boosted Cactus PhatbeetBSP.jpg|Boosted Phat Beet P_WN_boosted_seed_packet.png|Boosted Primal Wall-nut BoostedPSSeedPacket.jpeg|Boosted Primal Sunflower BoostedSeedpacketMoonflower.jpeg|Boosted Moonflower (without sun cost) DuskLobberBSP.jpg|Boosted Dusk Lobber GrimroseBSP.jpg|Boosted Grimrose ECBoosted.PNG|Boosted Electric Currant IMG_20160903_142008.jpg|Boosted Aloe Boosted Imitater seed packets Boosted Imitater Sunflower2.png|Boosted Imitater Sunflower Boosted Imitater Peashooter2.png|Boosted Imitater Peashooter Boosted Imitater Wall-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Wall-nut Boosted Imitater Potato Mine2.png|Boosted Imitater Potato Mine Boosted Imitater Bloomerang2.png|Boosted Imitater Bloomerang Boosted Imitater Cabbage-pult2.png|Boosted Imitater Cabbage-pult Boosted Imitater Iceberg Lettuce2.png|Boosted Imitater Iceberg Lettuce Boosted Imitater Twin Sunflower2.png|Boosted Imitater Twin Sunflower Boosted Imitater Bonk Choy2.png|Boosted Imitater Bonk Choy Boosted Imitater Repeater2.png|Boosted Imitater Repeater Boosted Imitater Snow Pea2.png|Boosted Imitater Snow Pea Boosted Imitater Kernel-pult2.png|Boosted Imitater Kernel-pult Boosted Imitater Snapdragon2.png|Boosted Imitater Snapdragon Boosted Imitater Spikeweed2.png|Boosted Imitater Spikeweed Boosted Imitater Coconut Cannon2.png|Boosted Imitater Coconut Cannon Boosted Imitater Spring Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Spring Bean Boosted Imitater Spikerock2.png|Boosted Imitater Spikerock Boosted Imitater Threepeater2.png|Boosted Imitater Threepeater Boosted Imitater Squash2.png|Boosted Imitater Squash Boosted Imitater Split Pea2.png|Boosted Imitater Split Pea Boosted Imitater Chili Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Chili Bean Boosted Imitater Torchwood2.png|Boosted Imitater Torchwood Boosted Imitater Lightning Reed2.png|Boosted Imitater Lightning Reed Boosted Imitater Tall-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Tall-nut Boosted Imitater Pea Pod2.png|Boosted Imitater Pea Pod Boosted Imitater Melon-pult2.png|Boosted Imitater Melon-pult Boosted Imitater Winter Melon2.png|Boosted Imitater Winter Melon Boosted Imitater Laser Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Laser Bean Boosted Imitater Citron2.png|Boosted Imitater Citron Boosted Imitater Starfruit2.png|Boosted Imitater Starfruit Boosted Imitater Infi-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Infi-nut Boosted Imitater Magnifying Grass2.png|Boosted Imitater Magnifying Grass Boosted Imitater Hypno-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Hypno-shroom Boosted Imitater Sun-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Sun-shroom Boosted Imitater Puff-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Puff-shroom Boosted Imitater Fume-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Fume-shroom Boosted Imitater Sun Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Sun Bean Boosted Imitater Pea-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Pea-nut Boosted Imitater Magnet-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Magnet-shroom Boosted Imitater Chomper2.png|Boosted Imitater Chomper Boosted Imitater Lily Pad2.png|Boosted Imitater Lily Pad Boosted Imitater Tangle Kelp2.png|Boosted Imitater Tangle Kelp Boosted Imitater Bowling Bulb2.png|Boosted Imitater Bowling Bulb Boosted Imitater Homing Thistle2.png|Boosted Imitater Homing Thistle Boosted Imitater Ghost Pepper2.png|Boosted Imitater Ghost Pepper Boosted Imitater Guacodile2.png|Boosted Imitater Guacodile Boosted Imitater Banana Launcher2.png|Boosted Imitater Banana Launcher Boosted Imitater Sweet Potato2.png|Boosted Imitater Sweet Potato Ss+(2014-12-07+at+12.54.05).jpg|Boosted Imitater Sap-fling IMG 0893.PNG|Boosted Imitater Pepper-pult IMG 0894.PNG|Boosted Imitater Chard Guard IMG 0895.PNG|Boosted Imitater Fire Peashooter IMG 0896.PNG|Boosted Imitater Stunion IMG 0897.PNG|Boosted Imitater Rotobaga Imitated & Boosted Dandelion Seed Packet.png|Boosted Imitater Dandelion BostImitRStingSP.png|Boosted Imitater Red Stinger ImitBostEndruian.png|Boosted Imitater Endurian BoostedImitToadstoolSP.png|Boosted Imitater Toadstool PhatbeetBISP.jpg|Boosted Imitater Phat Beet Boosted_I_PP_seed_packet.png|Boosted Imitater Primal Peashooter I P_WN_boosted_seed_packet.png|Boosted Imitater Primal Wall-nut